


Hoops

by Krit



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Blood stains won't make it matter. Got good things. Got you.Blood stains make confusing patterns. They lead me to you.





	Hoops




End file.
